


The Longest Weekend

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sad, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: Benedikt dreams about Manuel Neuer, and finally meets him in real life.





	The Longest Weekend

The sun was beginning to set, the flicker of rays came down at the rush of cold wind. I was standing close to a majestic tree when the wind became colder.

I then find myself sitting slowly underneath the tree, leaning closer to its trunk. I wanted to breathe in the last of the Autumn air before I rest but Winter itself scares me.

Last night’s sleep was the last proper sleep I’d do. I dreamt a wonderful dream. It was about me being loved. Being loved by a man I do not know. He’s blond like me, with a happy smile and a good disposition in life. He hurts himself physically, he said in the dream, but he’s happy. I felt the need to take care of him, only that I don’t know who he was. But his name was Manuel. That’s all.

The man in my dream was simply beautiful and friendly. He seems to connect with me. He touched my hand in the dream, even kissed me softly as a tear fell from my eyes. Then he cried at the end of my dream.

I now long to find him now. Who he was. Who he really was. But I was going to rest for a whole season, die in Winter when almost all of nature is in ice. My heart will be frozen, so is my plan of finding him again.

One Saturday evening, I find myself in a coffee shop in the city. I sat at one of the tables, sipping coffee by the street. A friendly-looking man walked by and smiled a very cheerful smile at me. He was comely. Handsome. I wanted to follow him all the way to where he was going but instead he stopped at the minute he walked past two tables away from me, turned his heel to come back. He stood in front of me and smiled again.

I made him sit, without any word. He stared deep into my soul, into my being. There was this yearning, stirring inside me. And he smiled again.

“Have I seen you before?” he asked in wonder.

“I don’t know…but where, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t know too. I don’t really remember. But something tells me I’ve seen you.”

His smile did not change. I nodded in acknowledgement.

I then watch him stare at his hands. His hands were beautiful. I wondered how he keeps them that way.

“Oh. I am a goalkeeper.”

I knew it was a hard job.

“I’ve broken bones and strained some muscles already. Oh well, part of my work, really. But I’m blessed.”

I smiled as I shyly looked down. “I’m Benedikt, by the way,” I said, raising my head up, extending a hand. As soon as I was going to shake his hand, he disappeared. Someone had swooped over him and they walked off.

It was tougher that way, meeting a new friend and disappearing fast, just as he appeared some minutes ago.

But in the distance, I could feel he looked back at me, to see me.

He came back.

I stood by the corner of the street this morning. He was there, leaning on a wall. He was alone and seemed distant. But when he saw me, he changed his mind, and smiled.

“Benedikt,” he said. He took my hand as he spoke. “I really saw you before. Your face looks familiar.”

I looked into his eyes.

“That. That look. Your eyes…it’s all coming back…”

I smiled again. He was really serious in thinking about where he actually saw me.

“I still don’t know your name yet,” I said.

“Oh…I’m Manuel.”

Manuel. A very beautiful name.

He extended his hand for me to shake it. I took it, shook it as I beamed. He smiled back.

“Come on, let’s go and eat. My treat.” Manuel said.

We were at a classy restaurant eating some pasta and salads. He was keen on knowing a lot about me. But my heart broke.

“I brought you here because I won’t be seeing you for…2 months or so. I’ll be off for work. There will be games.”

Work? Games?

“Do you have a job, Benedikt?”

“No, I don’t. I am just like this, being alone is my job.”

That sounded like I implied my intense desire to make him stay.

He nodded. “I am so sorry, Benedikt. I will leave in the morning. Tomorrow.”

And I spilled some olive oil on the floor. Out of shock and sadness.

“Are you OK?” Manuel rushed to me as he wiped the oil off me. I looked at him in the eyes and got up and ran.

“Benedikt! Please wait!”

I ran out of the restaurant, then walked brikly past the people, the policeman, the lightposts. Didn’t even care if I get into a accident while I crossed the road. I could hear Manu following me.

I hid into an alley. Then I started to cry.

He’s leaving for work, when we met just yesterday! I knew he saw me in a dream. A dream. A dream of me with him. I knew it. And now we won’t be seeing each other for long. I might die forever. This might be last Winter.

I cannot take loneliness anymore. Winter is nearing, so is my death.

I die every Winter. I dread Winter. Manuel is my Spring and my Summer. I know he is what I need to be alive. I don’t like him leaving me like this. What pains me is that he doesn’t know who I am, yet he saw me in a dream. I want that dream to materialise.

Then he was there, in shock.

“Benedikt, I am sorry.”

“Please do not go…”

He gave me a look of question. I stared back, deeply.

“Why does something tell me I’m drawn to you?” he asked, whispering.

A tear fell from my eyes. I touched his lips with my index finger. The scene of me dying again is running in my mind and it hurts me.

“This is weird, Benedikt. Why am I so drawn to you? I’ve been asking myself who you were in that dream…and I saw you that day at the coffeeshop. It was you. But —-“

“Why can’t you say what your dream was like?”

Manuel stopped. He gave me a deep stare and kissed me.

“That’s what it was.” he said as he broke off. “It was that special. So special and wonderful that I couldn’t describe.”

I was lost for words.

“We will see each other soon, after my work.”

And he left.

I was all alone again. He didn’t know I will die tomorrow.

It was a Sunday when that happened, but it seemed like it lasted for a week.


End file.
